Adventures of the Z Squad
by LilDBZLover
Summary: Goku suddenly decides to make a crime fighting squad. They solve mysteries and protect the town. A great comedymystery. Chapter 1 Part 1 for your viewing pleasure.


-Sigh- If I had made Dragonball Z I would have made a MUCH better sequel than GT. Too bad I didn't… -Sigh-

Authors Notes: Hello people! I am back again! Whew… haven't been in contact with fanfics since well… ever! As you see, I've changed my name, it used to be Hotbar but now its LilDBZLover. (And I think you know why) Well I've made a completely new fanfiction so read and review. Just to let you know if you flame me I don't mind whatsoever. Just do as you wish! Not everything is perfect!

Adventures of the Z Squad

Prologue

Bulla and Pan are walking down the high street with Vegeta. Everything is as calm as always, the sky is blue, the air is fresh, enemies are nowhere to be seen… When all of a sudden…

"Aahh!" Bulla screams. Her face is pale and in complete shock. Vegeta rushes to her side, grabbing her face and looking in her emotionless eyes.

"What's wrong my child?" He says in a low, gruff voice. Fist clenched, he looks around to see if there were any males checking her out or doing something to upset her. He scans everybody, and children scream, hiding behind their parents' long coats. Pan stares at Bulla in awe. "She always does this… Stupid drama queen, I bet she is behind in the latest trends! "Aah! Nobody told me there was a new Gucci set! And it's sold out! It's the end of the world!" What a joke!" She laughs while mimicking her friend.

Bulla walks a few steps in deep thought. She looks at a shop window and screams, "Aah! Nobody told me there was a new Gucci set! And it's sold out! It's the end of the world!" Vegeta glares at her.

"Idiot…" he thinks to himself, "As if I'm going to buy this rubbish for her anyway…" He spits on the ground. Bulla turns her head almost robotically to look at her dad. Her face is still the same colour and her hair is almost standing on end. Goosebumps infiltrate her body.

"Da-a-a-a-dy…?" she says in a pitiful tone, "Will you order the-"

"NO!" Vegeta declares, while Pan is nodding her head in agreement, "NEVER! ONE-HUNDRED TIMES NO! ONE MILLION TIMES NO!" His face goes red with anger. Then he mutters a few words under his breath which I cannot mention. "You really think I'm going to get this rubbish for you! Why don't you get a life! Stupid child! You're lucky I didn't turn you into a fighter! Now keep walking!" He exclaimed while giving his offspring an icy cold glare. Pan laughs in her head while Bulla is sulking and thinking how she will get her own way… Again.

"Bulla, don't worry about it! Just buy the set when the price goes down! I'm sure it- Oh my gosh… Oh my gosh! OH MY GOSH! It's the new and improved state of the art punching bag! Uhm… Vegeta… Well you see…" Vegeta scowls at Pan with a "who-do-you-think-I-am?" face. Pan could tell he meant business so she shut her mouth and stayed with Bulla thinking and sulking.

"Oh I will get my way… Just you wait and see… Ha… Aha… Ahahahhahaha HA!" the girls murmured to themselves while Vegeta walked on.

Chapter 1 – The Z squad gets a name

6:00 am – Goku's house.

-Yawn- "Wow, today is a beautiful day! Too bad I'm bored stiff… I need more action in my life, fighting bad guys is great I guess, but when they're all gone what's there to do?" Goku asked himself as he walked around the house searching for the television's remote.

"Well you could help me tidy the house? Think of all the chores you haven't done this week? The house is in a complete state. And I won't take no for an answer!" Chi-chi demanded, looking at her husband with a tired look on her face. "Since you woke up so early at least give a helping hand, I'm too tired to do all this by myself." Goku stood up and started to stretch. He completely blanked his wife and walked to the kitchen, in search of food.

"Well I never…!" Chi-chi shouted, her mouth wide open with shock on her face. Goku turned around and looked at her with a puzzled look on his face. "As if I'm going to do chores," he thought to himself. With a smile on his face he replied to his wife, "You know I hate chores, so I'm never going to do them! I want to do something more exciting! Like going around the world or winning the lottery or even… Solving mysteries…" he exclaimed.

"I want to solve mysteries! Like a detective! Oh wow that would be so cool!" Goku shouted.

"But-"

"And everybody would help with the business! Gosh that's great! Chi-chi, call all of our family friends, we're having a meeting. Now I need to think of a name… A name…"

8:00 am – Capsule corp.

Bulma was busy studying about a new spaceship she'd design. It was a pity she didn't notice her daughter and friend Pan sulking together. On top of all that, Vegeta wasn't talking to them so she was the person who was supposed to make them smile again. The phone rings. "Nobody pick it up! I'll get it!" Bulma shouts. She puts her reading glasses on the table and rushes to answer the phone.

"Hello? This is Capsule Corporation. Who's speaking please…?" Bulma asks.

Bulla and Pan exchanged looks. "I wonder who's there," Bulla wondered, still in a bad mood after what happened yesterday. Vegeta walked past them with a sickened look on his face. Obviously he couldn't take those two sulking any longer. He went to the fridge to get a bottle of water. Sparring must be harder than ever.

"Your dad is an idiot sometimes you know," Pan told her friend. Bulla nodded her head. She knew exactly what Pan meant. "We need to think of a plan to get him back," Bulla asked Pan. They looked at each other.

"A secret meeting…? And the password is?" Bulma continued to ask.

Pan looked around to see if anyone was there. Then she took out some interesting looking blueprints. "Well I've been thinking about the plan for a long time," she told Bulla, "This is what we do…"

Bulma came rushing to her daughter, "We're going to Goku's house. Get a notebook, some pencils and… Oh! What's that you have there…? Blueprints…?" she asked Pan. Pan quickly put the blueprints in her bag and zipped it up tightly. "Nothing! Nothing at all…" she replied.

8:05 am – Some random street.

Krillin and his family were walking down the street when Krillin's phone rings. "Hello? Oh hey Goku! A secret meeting…?" 18 looked at Krillin? "A secret meetin? What the hell is he on about? Sometimes…" 18 thought to herself. Marron tugged on her mothers coat.

"What's going on?" she asked. 18 shrugged her shoulders and waited for Krillin to finish his call.

"Okay I understand, I'm on my way… Yeah. See you then!" Krillin replied. He grabbed 18's and Marron's hand and dashed to Goku's house.

8:30am – Goku's house

Everyone was assembled at Goku's house, friends, schoolmates, and even family members! There was so much chattering going between the guests in the house until... "PEOPLE SHUTUP!" Chi-chi shouted. Everyone shut their mouths in an instant. Goku stood up. "Uhm... Hi guys, thanks for coming today," Goku told everyone. People were murmuring things together and then there was silence.

"Well what do you want with us? Your wasting to much time! Geez..." Vegeta said. Goku scratched his head and smiled. "Today is a great day! For solving crimes that is..." While Goku was going on and on people were leaving the house. They didn't care about solving crimes. All they wanted to do was go home and do the usual things.

"And I'll call it… The Z Squad!" Goku shouted. By the time he had finished the only person left listening to him was his son Gohan, clapping wildly. "Dad that's a great idea! And it would be highly educational…"

To be continued…


End file.
